Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood
by T1Weasel
Summary: Five years after the birth of their children, Dash and Monica Hedgehog are well on their way in the parental journey. One question still remains though: What will become of Igor? Rated M for strong language and violence/gore.
1. Five Years Later

**NOTE: Originally this story was going to be a SonAmy lemon. However, I felt it was a little too soon for another SonAmy story. So, requested by Panda Cat Blaze, here is Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood.**

Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 1 – Five Years Later

Dash comes into his house after a very busy day at work. His reputation as a world hero had long since caught up to him and he frequently had to run away from the multitude of fan girls that chased him.

Monica runs over to the door and helps him shut it. "Another day running from the fan girls I see."

Dash flops on the couch and pants a little bit. "Monica, I have to do that every day. It happens when I go to work, on my lunch break, going to the bathroom, everywhere."

Monica giggles and sits beside her husband. "If it helps, I get stared at a lot from all the guys that come into the resort spa. Of course I ignore them because I'm happily married to you."

Dash kisses his wife and smiles. "I'm happily married to you too."

The 28-year-olds have a quick make-out session before the phone rings. Dash reaches over and answers it. "Hello?"

An equally deep voice answers. _"Hello Dash. Your daughters are done with their homework and are on the way over with Tikal."_

Dash smiles. "Thanks Knuckles. We'll be waiting for them."

The call ends and Monica snuggles up to Dash. "What did Dad want?"

Dash kisses the red echidna and gets up. "Tikal is bringing the children home."

Monica joins the lavender hedgehog at the door. "Today was their first day of school, so hopefully it went alright."

A few minutes later Dash opens the door and is glomped by his 5 year old triplet daughters. "Daddy!"

Dash hugs them and Monica hugs her mother. "Thanks for watching them Mom."

Tikal smiles. "I enjoyed it Monica. Ever since your brothers and sister got married and moved out it's been lonely on Angel Island. Your father is still good company, but it's less lively now."

Monica giggles. "Dad's doing well then?"

Tikal nods. "Of course, he's just a little bummed he couldn't go with Sonic and Amy on their cruise."

Dash chuckles. "Tikal you _know_ Dad would have taken Knuckles if he had thought about it a little more."

Tikal laughs a bit. It was true, Sonic was just ready to get away from Station Square for a well-deserved vacation. Going on a cruise every five years had become a tradition for him, and Knuckles wasn't included because Sonic forgot. Shadow had threatened Sonic with a Chaos Spear if he and Rouge weren't invited.

Sonic agreed since he still owed Shadow for even bothering to teach him Chaos Control all those years ago. Tails and Cream were pretty much automatically invited since Cream and Amy were like sisters and Sonic promised Tails he'd go on the next cruise. For Sonic and Amy, they were celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary. For Tails and Cream, it was their 28th wedding anniversary.

Shadow and Rouge were celebrating their 8th wedding anniversary and took their 4 year old son Slasher with them. He was truly a miracle child considering Rouge was 47 when he was born, well out of prime child-bearing age. In fact, Rouge and Shadow were told that only 2 percent of people over 40 have a successful childbirth.

Sonic was now almost 51, Amy was almost 48, Tails and Cream were 47, Shadow's age was still unknown, and Rouge had just turned 52. Samuel, Jenna, and Caleb Acorn were also there, but they booked their own cruise.

Dash looks at Monica. "Do you mind looking over the girls' homework while I get dinner made?"

Monica nods. "Of course dear. Come on girls."

Tikal goes back to Angel Island and Monica takes Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica to their rooms to check their homework. Dash goes to the kitchen and starts cooking dinner.

_**-45 minutes later-**_

Dash finishes setting the table and goes upstairs to Crystal's room. "Hey guys. Dinner is ready."

Monica nods and gets off the bed. "Come on guys, time for dinner."

Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica follow their mother downstairs and grab Dash's legs. "Take us for a ride Daddy!"

Dash looks at Monica. "What do you think Mommy?"

The echidna smiles and nods to the hedgehog. "Take them for a ride Daddy."

Crystal and Angelica claim Dash's legs, so Dayna is put on his shoulders. "Hang on girls."

Dayna grabs Dash's quills and the bluish-purple hedgehog lets them ride on him. All over the house from the living room to the kitchen with giggles and laughs being heard the entire time. At the table Dash says grace and the family begins eating. After dinner Dash has his children go upstairs and get ready for bed.

Monica cleans up from dinner while Dash answers his phone. "Hello?"

Matthew's voice answers. _"Hey Dash. The team is getting together tomorrow to discuss Igor's imprisonment and punishment."_

Dash nods. "Dad should be back from the cruise by then since they've been gone three weeks now. However, you know where I stand on this issue."

Matthew nods. _"We all do, but this time Chief Parkinson will be there to take our statement and all that."_

Dash scratches his thick quills. "What time is the meeting?"

The 27 year old fox-rabbit thinks. _"We'll let you know. Hopefully you're off work tomorrow."_

Dash chuckles. "Lucky for you, yes I am."

Matthew nods again on his end of the call. _"Alright. See you tomorrow Dash."_

Dash nods. "Bye Matt."

Hanging up the phone Dash says goodnight to his daughters and lays on the huge couch. Monica lays beside him and snuggles up to him. "Where are you headed tomorrow?"

Dash holds Monica to him. "Matthew has called a meeting of the team to discuss the team's decision on Igor."

Monica nods. "I hope it goes well honey."

The hedgehog and echidna go to bed and are soundly sleeping in 15 minutes.

_**-The next day, Station Square Park-**_

In a secluded area of the park we find Chief Parkinson sitting at a table with Matthew, Dash, Lucas, Samuel, Zachary, and Nathaniel. The police chief looks at all the males as Sonic skids to the table. "Did I miss anything?"

Dash smiles. "Not at all Dad. You're actually just in time."

At 50 years old Sonic resembled Silver more than the cobalt blue hedgehog everyone knew him for. Sonic wore slightly bigger glasses and his fur was silver with only a few blue flecks in them. In fact, the only ways people knew it was Sonic were because he still ran 600 MPH and the emerald green eyes still burned brightly.

Chief Parkinson nods and starts the meeting. "Okay everyone, what do we do about Igor?"

Sonic frowns. "I say let him rot in jail if the death penalty can't be used."

Samuel, now a lawyer, nods. "I have to agree here. There's no way he can be allowed to live based on his past actions and his reputation. I'll push for the death penalty, but I can't guarantee it'll be given to him."

Dash frowns. "Sam, you have to try. He's killed dozens of innocent people and he's almost killed me _twice_."

Samuel nods. "We'll need the testimony of someone who was hospitalized or almost killed by him."

Zachary chuckles. "Dash, Matt, and Luke all fit that category, and I believe Amy was attacked once as well."

Samuel nods. "Then they'll need to testify against Igor. The evidence against him is overwhelming and the news station here in town has footage of Igor's latest rampage before Sonic and Dash took him down."

Nathaniel speaks up. "If we can't get the death penalty, I say he starves to death in prison."

Lucas looks at him. "That's brutal Nate. You ever thought about being a torture specialist?"

Nathaniel laughs. "Sorry. If it were up to me I'd have killed him already."

Chief Parkinson nods. "I would have too, but it would have cost me my job."

Sonic frowns. "You've been the police chief for over 25 years. I'd think being out of work would be good at your age."

The police chief chuckles. "I'm 58 years old Sonic. I'd _like_ to get a few more years in before I retire."

Dash smiles a little. "When is Igor's court date?"

Lucas checks his phone. "It's set for one month from now at 10 AM."

The meeting is adjourned and Dash goes back to his house.

_**-Dash's house, 3 PM-**_

The lavender hedgehog arrives at his house to find Monica playing with Angelica, Dayna, and Crystal in their front yard. The date is October 1st, and the weather was warm for that time of year. Dash walks over to his family and is instantly glomped by 47 pounds of hedgehog. "DADDY!"

Dash laughs and falls to the ground as his daughters tackle him. "Daddy missed you too girls."

Monica goes over to him and tickles his ribs. "Mommy missed you more."

Dash laughs while his wife and kids tickle him. "AH! HAHA! NOT FAIR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The four girls tickle Dash for a few minutes before he gives up. "Alright! HAHA! I give up already!"

In a few seconds Dash catches his breath and kisses his family. "Have you guys had anything to eat?"

Dayna nods. "Mommy made chilidogs today."

Dash gets up in a flash. "Really? She made the one food that'll get me to do anything she wants?"

Monica smirks. "Oh really? Anything I want?"

Dash shakes his head and sighs. "Crap. She found out."

The echidna giggles and helps Dash up. "In that case, Daddy needs to do a little something for Mommy after he eats those chilidogs."

Dash sighs. "Why do my weaknesses always present themselves at the worst times."

Monica leads Dash and their daughters inside, where Dash is given four chilidogs. "You owe me a full body massage."

Dash nods and eats. "That sounds fair."

Monica winks and goes upstairs to their room. "I'll be ready when you get done."

Dash quickly downs the chilidogs and joins Monica in their room. Sure enough, she's on the bed and waiting. "Hey there stud. Glad you could make it."

Dash smiles and starts the massage by kneading the skin and fur around Monica's forehead and neck. Monica wags her tail slowly and purrs. "Mmm... Just like I wanted."

The bluish-purple hedgehog chuckles and moves to the echidna's back. "Perhaps _you_ should be pampered at Dad's spa."

Monica giggles. "Maybe I should and _you_ should give me that massage."

Dash nods. "Maybe, but I don't think that's a good idea. You should be pampered for once by a professional masseuse."

Monica shrugs while Dash massages her rump and legs. "I'm not being massaged by your father."

Dash laughs. "I wasn't going to suggest him. Let me see if Shadow is available. I've heard the customers _really_ love his Chaos Massage."

Monica blinks. "Chaos Massage? What's that?"

Dash shrugs. "Dad told me about it when I had a day off last year. He didn't go into details, but he did say Shadow uses Chaos energy in his massages."

Monica thinks for a second. "I think I'd like to give it a try. How much is it?"

Dash shrugs. "You'd have to ask Dad and Shadow about it."

After 45 minutes the massage is over and Dash leaves the sleeping Monica in their room and checks on the children. The triplet girls are asleep on the living room floor. Gently picking them up from in front of the TV, Dash lays them in their beds and finishes off the remaining chilidogs. Looking at the downstairs clock Dash begins making dinner for his family. Grilled cheese sandwiches and mashed potatoes with green beans was the dinner of choice.

Once it was ready Dash gently woke up his family and led them downstairs. After dinner, around 9 PM, Dash's family went to bed. Saying goodnight to their daughters, the doors are locked and the lights are turned off. Monica changes into some of Dash's pajamas and crawls in bed. Dash changes into more pajamas and joins Monica in bed, putting his arms around her as she snuggles up to him.

Dash smiles. "When do you want to try and get Shadow's Chaos Massage?"

Monica closes her eyes and smiles. "I'll ask tomorrow at work."

Dash nods and closes his eyes. "Good idea."

After their "I love you" to each other Dash and Monica fall asleep in a few minutes.


	2. Monica Gets Pampered

Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 2 – Monica Gets Pampered

The next day Monica approaches Sonic at work. "Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic turns to her. "Oh, Monica. What can I do for you?"

Monica rubs her arm in a shy way. "W-Well, I was going to ask if I could get the Chaos Massage."

Sonic crosses his arms and frowns a little. "You _do_ know that's a full body massage right?"

Monica nods. "Yes, but there has to be a way for Shadow to not see my... Well, you know."

Sonic chuckles and nods. "The only way that would work is to use a towel."

Monica nods again. "Dash and I know full well what this massage entails, and he insists I get a chance to be pampered."

Sonic smiles. "I'll see what Shadow's up to and let you know."

Monica nods and goes back to work. Sonic rubs his quills and goes into his office. Dialing Shadow's number he waits a few seconds before the black hedgehog answers. _"Hello?"_

The silver hedgehog sits in a chair. "Shadow, it's Sonic. How soon are you available for giving a Chaos Massage?"

Shadow shrugs at his house. _"Who am I giving the massage to?"_

Sonic starts doing some paperwork. "You'll be giving it to Monica Hedgehog."

Shadow frowns. _"Dash's wife? Do they know what this massage involves?"_

Sonic nods. "They've already talked about it and I think it's only fair. She hasn't asked for a day off in five years of working for me, so I'm going to give her a few."

Shadow nods. _"That's really nice of you Sonic. I'll be there on Saturday."_

Sonic nods. "Alright Shadow. One thing though."

Shadow blinks. _"What is it?"_

Sonic types in Monica's appointment. "Monica has asked that her private areas stay covered."

Shadow nods. _"Her wishes will be respected. See you on Saturday."_

The conversation ends and Sonic calls Monica into his office. She comes in and sits down. "Yes Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic looks at her. "Go home Monica."

Monica's eyes fill with tears. "You're firing me?"

Sonic shakes his head and smiles. "Not at all. I'm giving you some time off."

The female echidna blinks. "W-What? I'm getting time off?"

Sonic nods. "Yes. You've worked for me for five years and haven't once asked me for a day off."

Monica nods again. "What about the Chaos Massage?"

Sonic smiles again. "You are scheduled for Saturday. Shadow has also agreed to keep your privates covered."

Monica smiles. "Thank you sir."

Sonic stands up and hugs his daughter-in-law. "You're welcome. Now go home and relax for once. I'll see you on Saturday."

Monica hugs Sonic back and goes to get her stuff. Roxanne is coming down the hall and she sees Monica. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Monica hugs her friend and nods. "Sonic just gave me some time off AND I'm getting a Chaos Massage on Saturday."

Roxanne smiles. "You are going to LOVE that massage. Did you ask for the happy ending?"

Monica frowns. "I'm married Roxanne. No, I didn't because I love Dash more than that. I'm pretty sure this is the reason your husband left you."

Roxanne sighs. "Thanks for the reminder."

Monica hugs her friend and leaves for her house. "I hope you two work things out."

Roxanne nods and starts her shift.

_**-That afternoon-**_

Monica is helping her children with their homework when Dash gets home. "I'm home everyone!"

Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica run downstairs and hug their father. "Hi Daddy!"

Dash smiles and hugs his daughters. "Hi girls. Where's your mother?"

Monica comes down and hugs her husband. "Hi Dash honey. How was work?"

The lavender hedgehog kisses the red echidna. "It was really busy. I'm actually surprised I got off on time. How about you?"

Monica smiles. "Your father has given me some time off, and has also scheduled me for the Chaos Massage on Saturday. No, I didn't ask for the happy ending."

Dash laughs and smiles. "Good. Now, is Shadow going to keep your certain areas covered?"

Monica nods. "He better! Besides, Sonic knows better than to allow him to do that."

Dash nods and gives his daughters a ride upstairs. "Good again. Now, how is the homework coming along?"

Dayna laughs and smiles. "We're almost done Daddy. Mommy has been really helpful."

Dash smiles at the red hedgehog-echidna. "Wonderful. Now, Mommy is going to be busy this weekend. Do you girls want to see Aunt Lily and your cousins?"

The triplets nod and Angelica claps happily. "Please Daddy?"

Monica nods and leans against Dash. "I think that's a good idea Dash. You haven't seen your sister since she got married four years ago."

Dash nods. "It's settled then. We'll go when you get back from the massage."

Monica nods. "Okay honey."

_**-Saturday-**_

Sonic and Shadow are waiting for Monica at the spa. She shows up around 11 AM and smiles. "Hey guys. Are you ready?"

Shadow nods. "Ready when you are Monica."

She goes inside and Sonic whispers to Shadow. "Remember what we talked about okay?"

Shadow nods. "Of course Sonic. I'm married too you know."

Shadow follows Monica to the room set up for them. Monica lays down and gets her specified areas covered. Shadow nods. "Here we go."

Monica closes her eyes and Shadow begins the Chaos Massage. It starts out as a regular massage, and Monica is soon purring quietly. Shadow takes a breath. "Alright Monica, for the rest of the massage you will feel Chaos energy going through you. Nothing painful, but you'll feel it."

Monica nods, so Shadow begins sending the Chaos energy through Monica's body. The female echidna feels her muscles relax instantly and she even lets out a moan. "Oohh wow..."

Shadow chuckles and repeats the process on Monica's legs, feet, shoulders, arms, and back. The black hedgehog didn't do this on the head for fear it would fry the neurons in the brain. One hour later Shadow walks out of the massage room and finds Sonic waiting. "Well, I think you'll need to have Dash come and help her. Monica's so relaxed she can't even move."

Sonic chuckles. "I'll have Amy come get her since Dash is at work."

Paying Shadow for the massage Sonic takes out his cell phone and calls his wife. Amy is out in the backyard garden when she hears the phone ring. Taking off her gloves Amy goes inside and answers the phone. _"Hello?"_

Sonic chuckles a little. "Hey Ames. I need you to come to the spa please. Monica needs help getting home."

Amy giggles. "Did Shadow turn her into a puddle Sonikku?"

The silver hedgehog laughs. "Oh yeah. She can't even move because she's so relaxed."

Amy nods. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Amy."

The call ends and Amy goes to the spa, meeting Sonic outside Monica's massage booth. "Hey stud. Has she come out yet?"

Sonic looks at the time. "It's 12:15 PM. She's needed 15 minutes just to start talking."

Monica's voice is heard. "Sonic? Amy? Can one of you help me get dressed?"

Amy giggles and goes to help her. "I'll help you Monica."

This process takes a few minutes and Amy emerges with Monica being dragged along a little bit. Sonic helps Amy put Monica in his office chair, getting stares from employees and customers alike.

Roxanne comes by and sees Monica limply sitting in Sonic's chair. "So how was it?"

Monica laughs a little. "I can't move Roxy... It was that good and no, I didn't need the happy ending."

Sonic and Amy come into the room. "Alright Monica, Dash is on his way to get you and take you home."

Monica nods a little. "Okay. Thank you."

Roxanne starts her shift and Sonic takes Amy home. Dash arrives an hour later and sees Monica in Sonic's office. "Monica?"

The 28 year old echidna smiles at her same-age husband. "Hi honey. The massage was _awesome_. You need to learn how to do the Chaos Massage."

Dash laughs a little and picks Monica up bridal style. "Did Shadow respect your request?"

Monica nods and wraps her arms around Dash's neck. "Of course, but I couldn't even talk for about 15 or 20 minutes after the massage was over."

Dash nods and carries his wife to their house. "I'm glad you enjoyed the massage."

Dash goes back to work while Monica sleeps off the effects of the Chaos Massage. Sonic and Amy pick up their grandchildren from school and watch them until Dash gets back from work. The lavender hero hugs his daughters and looks in their eyes. "Are you ready to see Aunt Lily and your cousins tomorrow?"

The triplet girls answer simultaneously. "Of course Daddy."

Sonic smiles. "All of the food is ready for the picnic tomorrow."

Dash hugs his parents and thanks them for watching the kids. Picking them up Dash rockets off to his house.

_**-Dash and Monica's house-**_

Dash and the children quietly enter the house around 6 PM. Monica is in the kitchen making dinner. "Hello everyone. Dinner is almost ready so go ahead and sit at the table please."

The triplets hug their mother and sit in their chairs. Dash kisses Monica and sits down as well. "How do you feel?"

Monica gives the family their dinner. "I don't remember the last time I was this relaxed. Eat up everyone, there's plenty for all of us."

Dinner on this night was linguine. The family eats and then spends a few hours playing some games. Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica are sleeping peacefully by 9:30 PM, and around 10 PM Dash and Monica climb into bed.

Monica snuggles up to Dash. "Are you ready to see your sister and nephews tomorrow?"

Dash nods and snuggles Monica to him. "Absolutely. I can't wait to meet the twin boys."

Closing their eyes Dash and Monica fall asleep and dream about meeting Lily for the first time in well over four years.


	3. Picnic In The Park

Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 3 – Picnic In The Park

Dash is the first person up the next morning. Being as quiet as he can Dash gets in the shower. Today is the day he meets his nephews. Monica is up next, followed by Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica. The hedgehog-echidna family is up early; in fact it's 8 AM. Usually they'd sleep in until about 10 AM on the weekends, but they were excited to finally meet Lily's children.

The triplet girls get dressed in clothes that match their fur, and Dash and Monica do the same. Sonic and Amy knock on the door around 9:30 AM, and Monica lets them in. Sonic and Amy put their picnic baskets down and hug their daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

Dash comes down and hugs his parents. "Thanks for coming by."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, with all this food _someone_ had to help you get it over."

Amy helps Monica get their half of the food into the living room. "Okay. We have sandwiches, drinks, games, blankets... More food if we need it... I think that's all."

Dash nods. "That's four baskets of food, not including what Lily brings over."

Amy smiles, fixing the flower Sonic gave her in her silver-pink quills. "You get your family there Dash. Sonikku and I will get the food over."

Dash nods. "Alright Mom. See you all there."

Monica holds the five year old girls and Dash picks up all four of them. "Hang on tight." The lavender hedgehog is a blur as he bolts to the park.

Sonic and Amy hold two baskets each and Amy puts an arm around her husband. "Okay honey, let's go."

Sonic nods. "Alright Ames. Chaos Control!"

In a flash of blue light, Sonic and Amy vanish from Dash's house and go to the park.

_**-Station Square Park-**_

Dash arrives with his family in the picnic area of the huge park just as Sonic and Amy teleport there as well. Dash puts his family down and shakes his head. "How do you teleport like that?"

Sonic chuckles. "I learned that trick decades ago. In fact I was a few years younger than you are now."

Dash nods. "That's right, you told me about it."

Monica and Amy get the food ready while Angelica, Dayna, and Crystal pick some flowers. It's just after 10:30 AM on October 5th, and Crystal is the first to see Lily. "Daddy? Who's that?"

Dash gets up. "That's your Aunt Lily."

Angelica blinks. "She looks like Grandma."

Dash laughs a little. "Come on, let's go meet her."

Dayna and Monica go with them over to the lilac hedgehog. She puts her boys down and hugs Dash. "Dash, it's so good to see you!"

The male hedgehog hugs the female one. "Same to you Lily. How have you been?"

Lily smiles. "As you know I'm married and I have the twins right here. On the right is Riley Jr. and on the left is Dillon."

Dash hugs the twin hedgehogs, both of them a reddish color. "Hello. I'm your Uncle Dash."

The boys hug Dash and look at his daughters, shyly waving to them. The girls wave back and Lily introduces Riley, a red hedgehog just arriving with their picnic basket of food. Shaking hands, Riley takes the food to where Sonic and Amy have set up the blankets.

The 24 year old female hedgehog sees Monica sitting beside Dash. "And who is this attractive echidna?"

Monica smiles. "You know who I am Lily. I'm Monica, Dash's wife."

Lily's emerald eyes widen and she hugs the crimson echidna. "Oh Monica! How did I not remember! I'm sorry."

Monica laughs and hugs Lily back. "It's okay Lily."

Lily hugs Amy and Sonic. "I missed you guys so much."

The silver and silver-pink hedgehogs hug their daughter. Amy sniffles. "I missed you too Lily."

Sonic nods. "So did I."

Lily gives Sonic a double-take. "Dad... Your blue color... Where did it go?"

Sonic laughs. "It's called aging. I'm 50 now, so not much remains of the cobalt color."

Amy presses against him. "You're still sexy to _me_ Sonic."

Dash rolls his eyes. "If you're going to mate, go somewhere else."

Riley blinks and looks at Dash with blue eyes. "Do they really mate in public?"

Dash chuckles. "Oh yeah. They did it when Mom was pregnant with Lily, but I don't know if they ever did it with me."

Sonic and Amy don't answer because... Well, they're at it again. Monica looks at Dash. "And I thought _we_ had an active sex life."

Lily looks at Riley. "You see where I get it now?"

Riley nods. "Yeah. You look an awful lot like Amy, and Dash looks just like Sonic."

Monica nods. "Yes. Dash has even become a world hero in Sonic's place even though I don't think that's what Lily meant."

Riley smiles. "And he got a very sexy woman out of the deal."

Three pairs of eyes glare at him, and Riley blinks. "Sorry."

Lily makes sure the kids aren't watching and smacks him. "Stare at me only!"

Monica blinks. "Wow she's fierce."

Dash nods. "Just like Mom with Dad."

Monica looks at Riley, who's rubbing his cheek. "I get it at work too, so I'm used to it."

Dash looks at him too. "You have two people not to mess with. Lily, and Monica. You hurt either of them, I hurt you. Got it?"

Riley nods. "Point taken... Ow."

Riley Jr. and Dillon are playing around in the grass with Dayna, Angelica, and Crystal. Grass stains are found all over their clothes. Lily and Monica wrangle in their children as Sonic and Amy come back.

Dash raises an eyebrow. "Welcome back you two."

Amy giggles. "Sorry about that. We'd have gone longer but Sonic reminded me that we have family here."

Sonic sits down with Amy on his lap. Riley whispers. "Mr. Hedgehog? How do you mate for such a long amount of time?"

Sonic chuckles. "I'll tell you when the children aren't here."

Riley nods and eats a little bit. Lily looks at him. "Take some lessons from Mom and Dad, Riley."

The red hedgehog smiles. "Don't worry. By the time we get home I'll be so much better in bed you'll want more every day."

Lily blushes deeply and Dash looks at him. "What do you do for a living Riley?"

Riley looks at the hero and his family. "I'm a pool and spa cleaner in Los Angeles."

Sonic nods. "Good paying job."

Amy nods. "Sonic here is the owner of the resort spa here in town, and Dash is a pharmacist in San Pedro."

Riley nods. "Both are very respectable positions. Monica?"

The 28 year old echidna looks at the red hedgehog. "I work at the resort spa Sonic owns. I've been there for five years and I love my job."

Everyone looks at Lily, who smiles and feeds her kids. "I'm working in L.A. as a sports trainer. You know, the kind that helps athletes."

Sonic nods. "I'm proud of you and Dash, Lily. You have great jobs and great families."

As they eat the two families get to know each other more, but then Dash's phone rings. Looking at the caller I.D. he sighs. "I need to take this. It's Matt."

Dash talks on the phone for a few minutes and ends the call. "Sam managed to get the death penalty for Igor, but he wants a new way to do it."

Riley thinks. "You could go with death by stoning."

Dash smiles. "I like it."

Amy frowns. "Stoning? Isn't that the same as getting high on drugs?"

Sonic chuckles and picks up a baseball-sized rock, showing it to Amy. "This stone is about the size used in a stoning. Back in Biblical times someone accused and found guilty of heresy or another crime was put in a crater and hit with stones like this one until they died."

Amy gasps. "Oh that's terrible... Can I have the first throw?"

Everyone laughs and Dash nods. "Yes you can Mom. Once you throw, the rest of us will start."

Riley frowns. "How many people will be there?"

Dash thinks for a minute. "At least 15, and that's just thinking of close friends and family. The citizens of Station Square may want to participate as well."

Monica nods. "Igor will finally get what he deserves."

_**-At Sonic's house-**_

Dash and Monica are watching the kids while Sonic and Amy give Riley and Lily "bedroom lessons". Dash shakes his head. "How long is this going to last?"

Monica giggles. "At least they're helping your brother-in-law please your sister better in the romantic arts."

Dash rolls his eyes. "Make them a video or something."

The children are watching a movie so the 28 year old hedgehog and echidna cuddle on the couch and watch it with them. Eventually everyone but Sonic, Amy, Riley, and Lily are asleep. For three hours Sonic and Amy give Riley and Lily "lessons" and... Well, let's just say the "lessons" worked.

5 PM comes around and Riley carries a sleeping and _very_ satisfied Lily downstairs. Dash and Monica are still sleeping and so are the children. Riley sits on the couch and wraps Lily around him, smiling when he hears her quiet purring.

Sonic and Amy are still mating upstairs, and slowly Dash and Monica wake up. Dash perks his ears and shakes his head. "How long have they been mating?"

Riley looks at his watch. "Two hours."

Monica smiles. "I can't wait to reach that age now."

Dash chuckles. "I'm sure you can't."

Riley smiles. "They know what they're doing though. The lessons really helped."

The sounds from upstairs stop as Sonic and Amy finish mating. Dash sighs. "Finally."

Monica and Dash sit up, and Riley looks at his kids. "Can you guys change the boys? I'd do it, but Lily is sleeping."

Dash and Monica nod and change the twin hedgehogs, both almost two and a half years old. They sleep through it all, and Dash lays them in the cribs Lily and Riley brought. Monica comes downstairs and motions to Riley. "Come with me. Sonic and Amy are giving you Lily's old room to stay in while you're here."

Riley goes with Monica and lays Lily in the bed. "Tell them I said thank you when they get out of the room."

Monica giggles. "I will."

She joins Dash downstairs to make dinner, which is the equivalent of a Thanksgiving feast. For an hour Dash and Monica (and occasionally their children) bake turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese, biscuits, gravy, carrots, ham, and chicken nuggets for the children. At 6:30 the smell wakes everyone else up and they come downstairs to eat, staring at all the food.

Sonic smiles. "This looks awesome guys. Thank you so much."

Dash smiles back. "You're welcome Dad."

The families sit down and eat the food Dash and Monica made. Amy moans and closes her eyes. "This is so good. It reminds me of Sonic's cooking."

Dash blushes a little and Monica nods. "You _are_ a great cook Dash. You got lucky with inheriting Sonic's culinary skill."

Dash smiles and kisses Monica's cheek. "Thank you baby."

Riley helps Riley Jr. and Dillon eat the marvelous food. Lily looks at the twin boys. "Make sure you eat it all okay?"

The twins nod and eat their food with Riley helping out a little. Amy looks at Lily. "How long are you planning to stay?"

Lily wipes her mouth and thinks for a minute. "When is Igor's punishment?"

Dash looks at the calendar. "Next month on the 18th. It's been decided Igor will be stoned to death, so we'll need to go stone hunting."

Lily looks at Dash. "How on Earth did you get that punishment decided?"

Dash looks at his sister. "Ask Sam when you see him again. He's the lawyer."

Lily nods. "That's right. He married Jenna and has Caleb now."

Dayna looks at her father. "What did he do Daddy?"

Dash looks at the red 5 year old. "Igor did some very terrible things to very nice people."

Angelica frowns a little and cocks her head in that cute, adorable way. "What did he do?"

The lavender hero looks at his daughters. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Crystal nods. "Okay Daddy."

After dinner Lily and Riley take their twins upstairs to Lily's room and Dash takes his daughters upstairs. Monica helps Sonic and Amy clean up from dinner before they also go upstairs to their room. Monica then locks the doors, turns off the lights, and joins Dash in the guest room.

He's already in bed when Monica comes in. "Hey babe. What are you planning to do to get ready for Igor's punishment?"

Dash gives a deep chuckle and pulls Monica to him once she gets in bed. "I'm going to set up a target and throw stones at it while I'm not at work. I want to be able to at least _hit_ Igor when everyone's throwing at him."

Monica giggles. "I'll make sure the children don't know too much about why you're throwing stones."

The couple shares a kiss, say their "I love you" to each other, and falls asleep.


	4. The End Of Igor

Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 4 – The End Of Igor

The very next morning Dash speeds off to work after dropping the children off at school. Monica was already working and Sonic took the day off to gather stones for Igor's stoning. Amy was with him and carried a basket on each arm. "Sonikku? How many baskets do we need?"

Sonic gets a fairly large stone from the nearby riverbank. "We each get two baskets, but there's going to be over 500 people there."

Knuckles and Tikal are across the river from Sonic. "Tikal? Can you get me that round stone by the rapids please?"

Tikal nods and gets the stone Knuckles had pointed out, putting it in one of his baskets. Shadow and Rouge arrive in a green flash with four baskets and look at everyone. Tails walks past them with Cream. "Hey guys. Pick a part of the river and star picking rocks."

Shadow nods and he takes Rouge a few dozen yards away from the rest of the group. Tails finds Sonic and Amy just about done with their baskets since they'd been there the longest amount of time. "Hey guys. What do you plan to do after you get your baskets filled?"

Sonic and Amy grin at each other and give sly looks at Tails and Cream. They both facepalm and sigh. Sonic laughs. "Don't worry, we'll find a cave or something a few hundred yards away so you won't hear us."

Cream nods. "This _is_ the Grand Canyon, so just be careful for other animals."

Sonic nods, teleports the baskets to his house, and takes Amy to a secret location once he gets back. Knuckles rolls his eyes. "They never stop do they?"

Tikal giggles. "We don't either, but we take our time when we mate."

Knuckles blushes a little and Shadow puts his baskets down near them. "Who knew the Colorado River had so many well-shaped stones."

Rouge puts her baskets down. "Whew. Well, those are our baskets done. Now Shadow, find us a place for us to copy Sonic and Amy."

Shadow gives a deep chuckle and leads Rouge to another cave. Tails and Cream are next, followed by Knuckles and Tikal.

_**-A few hours later-**_

Sonic and the gang are back at their houses. Dash comes by his parents' house and is glomped by his daughters. "Hello to you too girls."

Sonic and Amy come into the living room and Amy smiles. "Your daughters miss you a lot Dash."

Sonic winks at Amy. "You know where they got their glomping right?"

Amy blushes deeply and looks at her husband. "I may be 48 years old but I can still glomp you like I was 19."

Sonic chuckles and kisses the pink hedgehog. "I know and I still love it."

Dash picks up his daughters and kisses them. "Did you three behave for Grandpa Sonic and Grandma Amy?"

The triplets nod and hug their grandparents. "See you tomorrow."

Dash looks at Sonic and Amy. "I'll go stone hunting tomorrow. Any good locations?"

Amy nods. "Go to the Colorado River. There are a _lot_ of excellent stones there."

Dash nods. "Thanks Mom. See you guys later."

Dash leaves and explains to his children exactly what he plans to do with the stones a few weeks later. He left out the bad stuff of course, but he wasn't going to lie to his kids.

**NOTE: Alright, gore and violence time. **

_**-November 18**__**th**__**, 9 AM-**_

500 people were gathered around a large crater in the Mojave Desert. Sonic, Amy, Dash, Tails, Cream, Samuel, Shadow and Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Zachary, and Nathaniel are there. With them are Chief Parkinson, Riley, Lily, Chris Thorndike, a few prison guards, some "independent Italian businessmen", a biker gang, and the rest were civilians. All of them had stones ready to hurl at the convicted criminal.

It's not long before Igor is escorted to the middle of the crater. He's not handcuffed but the crater is four feet deep. The crowd closes in, cutting off his escape.

Dash smiles. "Hello Igor. Ready for your punishment?"

Igor laughs. "You can kill me but I'll always be in your memories Dash."

Chief Parkinson frowns. "Begin!"

As promised Amy made the first throw, nailing Igor in the nose. It breaks immediately, blood pouring from the nostrils. The crowd cheers and Amy yells. "How does it feel to be hit and not be able to fight back Igor? Just like you did to me!"

The 22 year old just laughs until Tails hits his throat. Coughing and gasping for air Igor turns to try and run, but there's no escape this time. The crowd begins their assault as four pound stones bounce off Igor at full force, leaving large cuts and bruises all over his body.

Rouge and Cream both connect on Igor's ears, making both of them bleed. Dash lands a shot on Igor's left eye before landing one on the right eye. The crowd's noise drowns out all the screams Igor was making from the heavy rocks crashing into him. Knuckles and Tikal hit his knees, making him fall down, where Amy hits his mouth and knocks half his teeth out.

Zachary and Nathaniel pelt the top of Igor's head, splitting it open. Chief Parkinson turns away. "I don't like the sight of brains."

The "independent Italian businessmen", or the Mafia as they were known, helped the biker gang pick up much larger stones and drop them on Igor's arms, breaking them instantly. Sonic sends a stone crashing into Igor's genitals while Dash breaks his ribs. Igor is now laying on the ground unable to move as the large crowd now throws downward at him. This gives the stones more landing force since gravity is acting on them.

Shadow and Tails drop another large stone on Igor's legs, breaking them as well after a few hits. Now all Igor can do is move side to side. Blood is pouring from his eyes, nose, ears, skull, arms, legs, and mouth. He can't move as the end of the stoning nears. But there's one problem: He's still alive.

Sonic looks at Shadow. "He's still alive. Any ideas?"

Shadow looks around and smirks when his crimson eyes spot a 15 ton boulder. "That boulder looks good, but it's got to be at least 8 tons. We'd have to be in at least our super forms to lift it."

Sonic looks at Tails. "Clear the way."

Tails helps Dash and Amy clear the crowd a little way for the two rivals to do their thing. Shadow and Sonic close their eyes and enter their super forms. They attempt to live the boulder and manage to do so after a few seconds.

Amy smirks. "Slam it on him! Fly up and smash him flat!"

The two golden hedgehogs nod and fly 50 feet into the air, position the huge rock, and fly down at full force. If Igor could scream he would, but all he could do is watch as Super Sonic and Super Shadow crush him flat. His brains squirt out of his face, his guts fly out of his rear, and the once-feared criminal was no more.

Dash writes something on the sand and covers it with see-through fiberglass:

'_Here lies Igor Tarkovsky. He finally got what he deserved.'_

Dash leaves with the rest of the crowd. "Now whoever goes by there will know what happened here today."

Chief Parkinson nods. "I'll have someone come by and make your writing into a stone engraving."

_**-One year later-**_

Chief Parkinson has made the monument to Igor just as he'd promised as a reminder to never get on the wrong side of the law. Sonic and Amy have resigned themselves to watching the children since their age has slowed their actions. Tails and Cream help out on occasion, and Knuckles and Tikal do too.

Dash and Monica are currently walking in the park with Lily and Riley. Sonic and Amy are watching the kids on this sunny November day. Riley looks at Dash. "How do you feel about what happened to Igor?"

Dash sighs. "I wish we didn't have to kill him, but it was our only option. At least he got a proper burial and a monument in his honor."

Monica looks at Lily. "So why are you and Riley here today?"

Lily smiles. "I was keeping that for a surprise, but since you asked... Riley and I are here because we're moving here."

Dash smiles. "I'm happy to hear that sis. I know Mom and Dad will be happy to hear it as well."

Sonic and Amy are indeed happy to hear the news, and in a few weeks Riley and Lily have moved closer to Sonic and Amy's house. The call of being a hero found its way to Dash once again in the summer, and just like his father once did, Dash made being a hero his full time occupation.

**NOTE: Thank you for reading Dash's Joy Of Fatherhood. I own the story, Riley, Dillon, Riley Jr, Samuel, Zachary, Nathaniel, Chief Parkinson, Igor, Jenna, Caleb, Dash, Monica, and... I think that's everyone. Can't really remember who else. Anyway, Sonic, Amy Rose, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega and Team Sonic. Please leave a review. Flames will be blocked. Thank you again for reading.**


End file.
